everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Chrysa Toque
40px|right|link=:Category:Royals|Royal |image= |caption=LOOK AT THIS GOLDEN GIRL |story=King Midas and the Golden Touch |role=King Midas |powerfulqualities=Kind | Understanding | Easy-going |age=I'm 16 ! |alignment= |roommate=OPEN |heartsdesire=I want people to get what they want without realizing it's actually a curse. |magictouch=I have a golden touch... but I can control it. Except when I'm stressed out ! |romancestatus=OPEN |cursesmoment=When I "goldify" things without wanting it ! |favsubject=Creative Storytelling ! I love telling stories~ |leastfavsubject=Chemythstry. It's waaay to easy for me to stress during those classes. |bffea=OPEN |parent = King Midas}} Chrysa Aurea Toque is the daughter of King Midas from the Greek Myth "King Midas and the Golden Touch". She is always very energetic and hypes over practically everything. Biography Personality Okay, first... Chrysa has a lot, LOT of energy to spend. People might see her as cold and emotionless as gold, but she isn't. Far from it. Chrysa never takes anything lightly, and might even have a tendency to overreact. She's a little bunch of nerves, always hyping for things and others. She doesn't like ''things, she ''love them. ''That's why... that's why she has had several crushes. She hasn't buddies, she has ''best friends. Yeah, Chrysa is very emotive. She also stresses very easily, and at that kind of moments, she turns things to gold with a simple touch. And it pretty much annoys her. Chrys' is very kind and understanding. Loyal to a fault to her friends, she is always there for them. But, if she gets angry... Be careful. She also loses the control of her gold power when she's angry. She won't change you into gold, but can accidentally turn one of your possessions to gold. By the way, her tears can reverse the spell. She has also a great imagination and loves to tell stories, although she has a very... peculiar way to tell them. Appearance Chrysa is a bit taller than average, she has an olive skin and dark blue eyes, and the typical Greek nose. She has wavy golden hair that reaches her back, usually braided. She produces a slight golden light, a consequence of her gold power. Chrysa has a pretty high-pitched voice, with a bit of Greek accent. She has a tendency to use Greek words in her sentences. She loves to wear white and golden dresses and a lot of gold jewelry. Fairy tale – Characters Story The Story from 's Point of View So Chrysa's story is... (Chrysa interrupts and takes mic) Kalimera ! ''As you surely know, I'm Chrysa Toque, daughter of King Midas. Oh, you don't know his story ? Well, lemme tell you... My father was a Greek king who loved gold, he loved it more than everything (hey, Dad, have you ever heard of the "money doesn't make happiness" thing ?) One day, he took care of Silenus, Dionysus' most loved companion. To thank him, Dionysus asked Midas what he wanted. He answered that he wanted everything he touched to become gold. (You feel the trouble coming ? You feel it ?) Well, it turned out that even food and drinks turned to gold. Ouch ! Desperate to see that he couldn't eat or drink, he begged Dionysus to remove the gift he had given him. The god told him to bathe in the Pactolus river, and then it worked. History Hey ! Chrysa here. (What ? I'm supposed to give the mic to the official Narrator ? Oh, screw it. I won't. ) Well, first of all, I hail from Greece. It's a wonderful country, although the summer can be pretty warm. Actually, ''hot ''would be more exact. Before going to Ever After High, I was home-schooled. But you know, all of us fairytales end up at Ever AFter High, so... here I am ! I was so hyped about discovering all those new places, meet all those new future friends ! (er... friends, anyone ?) Relationships Family ''Character's Parent (1) :Chrysa and her dad have a pretty good relationship, except... (Chrysa re-takes mic) Okaaay ! So I'll take it from here ! Yeah, Dad and I have a good relationship, except when it comes to gold. He never really got over his "golden touch" period and he still loves gold. While, I, uh... while I don't so much, yep. So I keep telling him that money doesn't make happiness, but he doesn't listen to me. Yes, Dad is somewhat of a stubborn guy. So when gold comes in the conversation, you can be sure we'll argue at some point. Dad, if you can hear me... STOP. STOCKING. GOLD ! 'Kay ? Friends Character's Friend :OPEN Romance Character's Lover :OPEN Enemies Character's Enemies OPEN Pet Character's Pet Chrysa's pet is a cat named... okay, guess it. Guess. It is named Gildie. There you are... Notes * Chrysa is the number 14 among all the characters crated by the user. * She was released the 10th of November 2018 * Her birthday is the 17th of November Category:Red Coral Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Mythology Category:King Midas Category:Needs Roommate